Jabberwocky
The Jabberwocky is a major supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as the primary boss of the Proto-Wonderland campaign, then reappearing in "The Journey" as one of several bosses featured in the World Terminus Boss Rush. The Jabberwocky is a draconic Old One who makes his roost within the outer wastes of Wonderland, his mere dark prescence there serving as a corruptive influence for the inhabitants and landscapes of this once-friendly asylum world. During his mission to plunge the entire universe into endless darkness and gain ultimate power from it, the Horned King manages to awaken the monster from its slumber so that it may assist him in laying waste to Wonderland. Story Backstory During the time of the Age of Chaos, a few actual worlds were formed out of the floating rock islands swirling about the void by the Old Ones in order to serve as their respective kingdoms to rule in their endless war fighting off against one another. One of these first chaotic worlds was the asylum world of Wonderland, a world fueled by the dreams and insanity of its inhabitants, the Wonderlandians. These assorted creatures of miscellanious species were, for the most part, mostly harmless and posed no threat to outsiders, even if their worship of the Old Ones did raise a few eyebrows. However, the one area of Wonderland that even they chose to steer entirely clear of was a vast wasteland of dead trees and desert-like conditions. It was said that in these wastelands, any Wonderlandian who dared enter there would never come out alive for the massive chaotic magic in the wastes was too great and too dangerous to overcome. The only creature that made his residence there was the most powerful and highly feared of all Wonderlandians: the Jabberwocky. Borne from the Great Chaos' swirling void, the Jabberwocky originated as a sentient chaotic mass with blazing red eyes and a voice as deep as the abyss from which it spawned from. Over centuries of practice, it was able to assume a physical form that bore great resemblance to a lizard with bat wings, long frills and a moustache-like flesh strand. This creature soon retreated to Wonderland's Wasteland in order to claim the asylum world as his own domain in the eternal war, but he was opposed in his efforts by the son of Chaos Jr., he who would one day be known as the Cheshire Cat. The Cat had wanted to protect the well-being of the Wonderlandians if only to save his own skin and not get involved in the petty squabbles of his associates, but the Jabberwocky's blood-thirsty tirades across the land had forced him to get involved anyway, much to his displeasure. The resulting confrontation between both descendents of Chaos was long and indeed very chaotic, with the Cat constantly using evaporation skills to repeatedly avoid the Jabberwock's searing lightning-breath blasts. Eventually, the Cheshire Cat realized that this struggle was taking too long even for his tastes, and slipped away to steal some Adamantium Metal from the vaults of the Titan Lord Cronus. With the metal in hand, the Cat used his evaporation to forge it into a powerful sword known as the Vorpal Blade, and showed it off to the Jabberwock during a brief ceasefire to warn him about its capabilities: thanks to a spell cast on it, it would become the only weapon that could bring about a permanent end to the Jabberwock if his head were to be cut off by the blade. Realizing that he had been outwitted by the Cheshire Cat, the Jabberwock was forced to call the war to an end and reluctantly agreed to self-exile in the Wastelands, where he remains trapped to this day in the Modern Era. The Keyblade Wars The Journey Return of the Keyblade Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Dragons Category:Ancient Ones Category:Demons Category:Electrokinetic Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Wonderlandians Category:The Horned King's Generals Category:Legendary Beasts